


Generated OTP Prompts ft. Cookies

by StarryFiction



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Marriage, Other, im using a generator for this, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFiction/pseuds/StarryFiction
Summary: Randomly generated prompts... no nsfw nsfw bad.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Dino-sour Cookie/Birthday Cake Cookie (Cookie Run), Knight Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run), Lobster Cookie/Mocha Ray Cookie (Cookie Run), Pink Choco Cookie/DJ Cookie (Cookie Run), Pistachio Cookie/White Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. WhitePistachio - Remember When..?

A cozy, quiet afternoon. Some may describe it as lazy, but to them, it was a break from their chaotic warrior lives. The sweet smell of the outdoors drifted into their home alongside the cool breeze.   
That was exactly how White Choco and Pistachio wanted to spend their day with each other, comfortable, snuggling one another. Pistachio had her hands in the shorter’s hair, and the shorter herself was leaning into the crook of the other’s neck. It was truly a break from all the chaos of being warriors.

Pistachio slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. It was decorated by little glow-in-the-dark stars and a moon, something playful they decided to do because why not? The taller night smiled as she looked at it, remembering that day. “...Do you remember when we started dating, White?” She muttered, reaching the hand that wasn’t in her girlfriend’s hair towards the stickers.

“Mm...Mmhmm.” White hummed, opening her eyes, only for them to get sun in them immediately. She huffed, then stuck her head back into the crook of the other’s neck. “You were adorable when you confessed. Flustered, panicky-“ The taller giggled, putting her hand down. “Whaa-aat?”

“I think you’re remembering wrong, sweetheart. You’re the one who was a flustered mess when you confessed.” She heard the shorter huff again, knowing that her face was definitely turning red. Pistachio chuckled again. “Remember our first date?”

It was the shorter’s turn to chuckle. “Oh yeah, that time you were the flustered mess.” White smiled as she remembered. “I never knew you could be so sweet, Pistachio.” The aforementioned cookie smiled, shutting her eyes.

“Ehehe, yeah. Remember how the other knights were not surprised at all when we revealed ourselves?” 

“Knight’s reaction though. Priceless.” White chuckled just thinking about it. 

Pistachio chuckled too. “Dark seemed like he was expecting it for so long. And Raspberry- kinda just seemed spiteful.” 

The other rolled her eye. “Well, of course he’d be spiteful.” She moved up, giving the taller little cheek kisses. “He’s just pining for some dancer, and I have the best girlfriend in the world.”

“Aw, sweetie- mh!” When Pistachio tilted her head to look at the shorter, their lips connected, locking the two into a kiss. White pulled away quickly, smirking.

“And the best kisser!” They both giggled, flustered, but happy. 

“Let’s just continue reminiscing, okay? Remember when…”


	2. PinkDJ - If I Am Trapped In The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mermaid AU.

Pink leaned against the dock, singing a sweet song. She had all the lyrics thought out, and she sang as loud and strong as she wanted, nobody who wouldn’t want her to do it around to tell her not to. The mermaid’s voice was sweet enough to make any person fall in love immediately, and her deep maroon eyes and long golden blonde hair only enhanced the feeling. However, the magical girl only had her eyes on one person, a human who visited her often. Gummy Belt, who went by DJ for short, always covering their eyes with a bandana, however always seeming to see perfectly. 

They were a great person, who listened to what Pink had to say, instead of brushing her off like her siblings would do. She loved every moment of it, so she sang a song expressing that- but was ready to stop when they arrived. It appears that not even mermaids were exceptions to shyness and fear of rejection. Even so, she sang, butterflies in her stomach at just the thought of them arriving at the docks to see her soon. 

“Pink! Piiink!” She silenced herself when she heard her name being called. She smiled widely and dived off the rock she rested upon, turning around and looking toward the docks. 

“DJ!” The mermaid yelled happily, throwing her hands in the air. She got close to the dock and pulled herself up, resting on the wood. “Hiya!”

DJ smiled. “Hey Pink. How’s the kingdom?” Pink’s face dropped. “What happened?” 

She shook her head. “Oh, nothing. Just-“ She groaned, “They still won’t accept my singing.” She mumbled sadly. The other’s face saddened in sympathy. They felt bad for the mermaid, her voice was gorgeous. But Pink was born into an instrumental mermaid family, and wasn’t allowed to sing the lyrics in her song of joy, instead needing to play the flute. Both came naturally, but she greatly enjoyed singing more. “Whatcha hiding behind your back?” DJ snapped out from spacing out, coming back to the real world. They’d almost forgotten what they’d brought with them.

They giggled. “You’ve said words come naturally when you listen to music, right?” They tilted their head and asked, getting a quick nod in response. “Well, I have this for you.” They pulled their hands away from each other, placing what they were holding down. They were elated when they saw Pink’s face light up upon seeing the tape recorder, only for it to light up even more when they spoke. “It has an instrumental to sing to. I know you like sweet music, so I tried to direct it towards that.” The mermaid grabbed it, carefully holding it above the water, smiling widely. “It’s waterproof, too.” 

Pink squealed loudly in joy. “Oh, DJ! You’re too kind!” She looked them in their… covered eyes, and tilted her head. “Can I listen to it now?” 

She got a nod, and placed it down to hit play. And just like she had said, the words came to her fast, and she went into her own world.

“The shimmering, glowing, silent moon,  
Reflecting on the surface of the sea’s wave typhoon.  
Oh you’re so quiet, yet your music is bold,  
I get the feeling, my moon, your heart is gold.”

DJ’s face flushed. Pink’s singing was gorgeous, she had so much strength in her voice. They remained silent as she continued.

“As the tales tell, the moon loves the sea,  
But down on the land, I have one for me;  
A sweet young human, for me this was made-  
And I will be honest, this person’s A-Grade.

Feelings bottled up, what is that for?  
Why do I love a person on shore?  
If they are really the one for me,  
Then why am I trapped in the sea..?

When I am alone, they make it better-  
But in the end, do my feelings matter?  
If you listen to prayers, tell me Millennial Tree,  
Why am I trapped in the sea?” 

The human quickly realized what the mermaid was describing. She was venting her emotions in a song, love between a being in the sea and a being on shore. Their face only grew more red as they continued putting meanings together.

“Instruments, instruments, we’re all meant to play  
Oh, but I don’t want to! That’s what I say,  
But my feelings don’t matter today- no way~!

I wish I could join my love on land,  
And maybe be able to hold their hand?  
But no, why would I? Nothing matters when it’s me.  
For I… am trapped… in the sea.”

Her voice started gaining emotion as her emotions grew stronger. Frustration, sadness, love, she spilled it all out in the tune.  
What DJ didn’t know was their life was about to change forever.

“Who am I kidding, anymore?   
I do not matter, I’m swept out the door.  
A singer’s not wanted in a song with acoustic,  
Then why, oh why, must I stick?”

Pink got out of her trance, and looked to DJ again. She cleared her throat, then began singing again.

“When I see your face, a question comes to mind  
Accompanied by hope that you won’t leave me behind-“

She reached her hand out to them. 

“When I love you, will you love me?  
While I am trapped in the sea..?” 

Sadness dripped off her voice with the last notes, and the tape recorder faded out. Her hand was still extended towards DJ, and she cleared her throat again, then looked away. “I love you. I get butterflies every time I see you, every time you compliment my singing- just you in general.” Pink sighed. “Will you accept my confession..?” She smiled hopefully. 

DJ stared blankly at her, processing the situation. As the silence grew longer, the mermaid only grew more anxious, glancing away a couple times. “...Yes.” The human muttered. “Yes!” They took her hand and grabbed her close, holding her tightly. “Yes, I love you. I love you so much.” 

Pink smiled happily, slight tears forming in her eyes. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hoo I wrote the lyrics myself.


	3. Darkwhip - To Be Bonded Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marriage

This was it- today was the day. The day two people are united together with love till the day they die. “A wedding, a symbol of eternal love to your partner, and the happiest day of my life.”

Whipped Cream finished styling his hair and twirled around to his twin, Rockstar, and his older brother, Milk, both invited to his wedding. “I’m so nervous, guys.” He started. “What if something goes wrong? What if I mess up?” He cupped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes, already feeling embarrassed about something that hadn’t happened.

“Oh, bro-“ Milk put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I was nervous too when I married Yam, but look at us now!” He smiled. “It’ll be alright.” 

Whip smiled softly at the sentiment. “Thanks.” He was attracted by a slight chuckle from his other brother. “What’s so funny?”

Rockstar averted his eyes. “Ah, nothing. Just-“ He shut his eyes and snickered. “My big bro got married, and now my twin’s getting married. Guess it’s my turn?” He opened one eye and looked between both his brothers, seeing Whip giggle and Milk sigh.

“You really can’t go five minutes without making a joke, can you?” 

“Nope.”

…  
~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, with our… other groom…

Pink clapped her hands together, a big smile on her face. “I’m so happy for you Darkie! You look amazing.” She looked up at her eldest brother, who was fiddling with a button on his suit.

White, the oldest sister, nodded in agreement. “Momma Caramel would be proud of her son.” She met her brother’s eye. “Whipped Cream is a lucky man.” They smiled at each other. 

“Thank you guys…” Dark muttered under his breath, looking away. “I’ve never been to a wedding before. I don’t know what to expect.” Mint huffed an amused sigh.

“I was at Macaron and Marshmallow’s wedding. It’s more fun if you don’t know what to expect.” The second youngest smiled. “You’ll do great.” 

Dark hummed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I hope to see you and Rockstar the same some day.” He chuckled when his brother’s face flushed. Then, he got lost in his own thoughts. This was the day, his day, his wedding. And he was getting married to the most wonderful man in the world…

~~~~~~~

It finally begins.  
Dark stood nervous at the front of the church he was being wedded at, all the eyes on him making him nervous, but he tried to focus on the other things. Blueberry Pie was the priest marrying them, a family friend of the Choco’s. Usually, her face was still as stone, but today, Dark could see her crack a slight smile sometimes. 

Turning to the crowd, he saw him and Whip’s families. Whipped Cream’s brothers Rockstar and Milk were of course there, as well as his mother Cream Cheese. With his own family, Dark saw a gap between his sisters and his brother. ‘That’s where momma would be…’ He thought to himself. Before he had any time to feel bad, it began. 

The flower girl, Moon Rabbit, a little girl Whip had adopted before he met Dark, skipped happily down the aisle, throwing flower petals behind her as she hopped. She looked at Dark and her smile got brighter. She must’ve been happy to have a second parent.

Dark quietly gasped when he saw Whipped Cream himself. He adorned a stunning pale pink suit, his hair tied into a bun behind his head. His soft pink eyes were as gorgeous as ever, and the sweet smile and soft blush on his face tied his entire character together. He almost radiated a pure, innocent excitement from his person as he stepped down the aisle.

Whip made it to the front, meeting Dark’s eye. Blueberry Pie started on all the wedding spiel, which must’ve felt so long to the guests. But to Dark and Whip? It felt like nothing. 

“...You may say your vows.” Blueberry smiled slightly, stepping back slightly. 

Dark smiled and sighed. “When I met you two years ago, I could’ve never dreamt of this moment.” He started. “I had felt I would’ve been under the sword’s curse forever, until I met you. You calmed the raging storm that followed me everywhere, like a spotlight cuts through darkness.” His voice cracked as he spoke, remembering when they first met. “I am so happy I met you. I never could’ve thought I’d be so in love.” Dark saw the wide eyes the shorter was giving him. He saw pure emotion in those eyes, happiness, recollection, shock, he saw it all. 

Whip’s voice cracked in his throat until he cleared it and breathed. “When I… was in the forest, with nothing but my daughter and swans, I was- hopeless, to say the least.” His voice kept breaking. He was emotional so easily, he hated it. “I didn’t know what would happen next. But then- you arrived. And… you were mysterious. But, I knew something was there, you were worth it. Worth… talking to. Learning about. And I’m glad I did take the time to let you open up because-“ He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Because- I would’ve never met the love of my life.” Whip shut his eyes, his emotions getting the best of him. He wiped his eyes, being able to open them again after a few moments. He saw Dark with a smile on his face, his eyes low. Dark was happy, Whip was happy. 

“Ring bearer.” Blueberry addressed someone. A young boy with white hair, Wizard, picked up the cushion with both rings on it carefully. He stepped over and reached the rings out to the two grooms. Dark smiled at him and took them both, slipping one onto Whip’s ring finger, and one onto his own. The priest smiled and inhaled. “I now pronounce you… husband, and husband.” She declared. “You may kiss.” 

The two didn’t need to be told twice as Whipped Cream stepped forward and gently cupped Dark Choco’s face in his hands, leaning up to kiss him. Dark put his hands on the shorter’s hips and they embraced in a sweet smooch.

This was truly, the happiest moment of their lives.


	5. Birthdino - Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Falling asleep on a call.

Talking was something the two did a lot. Both enjoyed each other’s presence no matter the form, so being able to call was good, and it meant they didn’t have to wander out to the forest.

Birthday Cake was currently listening to one of Dinosour’s ramblings about anything- adventures, dragons, jellysaurs- whatever he wanted to talk about, she happily listened, only piping in if she felt she had too.   
But, of course, after a long day of schoolwork, the girl was tired. And, despite how he normally was, Dino’s quiet voice was somewhat calming.   
‘Nothing’ll happen if I just shut my eyes for a couple seconds, right..?’ She thought to herself, before leaning into her arms and dozing off.

“...And honestly, I enjoyed meeting them! It was fun!” Dino finished his enthusiastic talking, looking over and checking the call. “Your turn, Cake-“ He stopped. Birthday was asleep with her head in her arms, sleeping calmly without a stir. Dinosour hesitated, then smiled. She was cute when she was asleep. “...Okay, goodnight Birthday.”   
He didn’t even bother shutting the call off, he just tucked himself in his sleeping bag and slept, the tinysaur and Dino-Egg resting neatly next to him.

“Who’s turn is it to wake up the kid?”   
The question sparked up when morning arose, and all the adults were awake. Mala Sauce looked between Milk and Purple Yam, who both seemed tired, and shrugged.

“I’ll do it. Come on, Hot Pot.” She stood up and motioned for her pet to follow her, which it did without any reason not to. She left the big tent the three of them were in, and headed for Dino’s smaller one. She arrived at the tent flap and lifted it up, “Hey Sour, it’s time to get up-“  
Mala stopped when she noticed the scene in front of her. Dino was asleep with his phone still on, and his friend that he had told Mala about on a call, also asleep. She chuckled at it, and then shut the tent again, turning back around.

Milk watched her walk in without Dino with her, and raised an eyebrow. “Where is he?” 

Mala laughed a little, just confusing the other more. “Oh, he’s- ehehe- he’s sleeping with his friend.” 

“What?!”

“Uh, WHAT?”


	6. Lobsteray - Flop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Resting on your s/o and accidentally falling off

Finally, a day to rest, a day to relax…  
...pancaked on top of your lover.

Lobster and Mocha Ray were both dedicated guardians of the rebuilt Sugarteara, which proved itself to be tiring. They’d finally gotten a day to rest with each other, and they sure as hell found themselves resting.   
Mocha had her small body flattened on Lobster, her head on his chest, and basically just hugging him while pancaked on top of him. Lobster, not wanting to disturb her, let her rest with a claw on her back. And that was how they rested on the couch.

Neither one felt the need to utter a single word. Just having each other there, sharing body heat… was enough for them. Sometimes they’d meet each other’s eyes and smile, happy to remember that they’re there. 

Mocha was happily doing one of those, watching Lobster’s resting face. She smiled and giggled… she’d loved him for a long time, he was finally there with her. She lifted up on of her fins to stroke his cheek, but it appears she overestimated the security of her position-

Flop!

“-!?” The pressure suddenly leaving his body was enough to make Lobster sit up, looking down next to him. Mocha was flopped on the floor, a dazed look in her eyes. “Ah jeez, are you alright Mocha?” 

She sat up and rubbed her forehead, then smiled at him. “Yes, I’m fine. Just a little...startled.” She shrugged. 

Lobster sighed. “Y’wanna go to bed instead? Less chance of you falling off.” 

“That would… be nice, yes.” She picked herself up from the floor and wrapped a fin around Lobster’s normal claw.


	7. Birthdino - Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exploring an abandoned place.
> 
> Welcome to my crackship and crack brot4.

Four sets of footsteps crunched on the road up to the abandoned buildings, all belonging to the teenagers, who were all supposed to be at one of their homes- but of course, truth or dare lead them to an abandoned farm. 

Snow Sugar, Birthday Cake, Mango and Dinosour all held whatever they took with them tightly, the ambience alone scaring all of them. Birthday and Snow held lanterns in front of them, while the boys had shovels. And of course, Dino also had the tinysaur with them. 

Mango shivered at the sight of the old, rotting barn. “Are we sure this is safe guys..?” He asked nervously, clutching his “weapon.” 

“No.” The quick answer came from Sour. “Probably not.” He said, a smile appearing on his face. Birthday glanced at him, then rolled her eyes.

“We’ll be fine guys. You’ll see.” And with that, she started running ahead, the dim light in her lantern barely lighting up her path.

“Hey, wait up!” Dino called out to her, running towards her. Mango sighed and also started running, leaving Snow Sugar on their own.

They took a couple hesitant steps forward, before taking a few looks around. Abandoned places in general gave them the heaviest of creeps, and the small, dim light they carried didn’t help. Despite their fear, Snow took a deep breath, and started running up for their friends.

The four finally stared up at the abandoned barn. It was just like out of a horror movie; mossy, the wood was rotting, dark, and it smelt like... rotten food. None of them liked it, but they gave one another a quick glance. “Nowhere to go but in, right?” Dino said, shrugging. 

“Or home.” Mango quietly suggested, but he didn’t get acknowledged. Birthday raised her lantern above her head and proceeded in, the other three following.

The inside was worse than the outside… More dead plants, all of the wood and long abandoned pens were rotting to the core, and the toppled piles of hay were dark and dirty. The barn inside smelled even stronger of rotten food, and it felt musty. At that point, the only light was the weak lanterns. 

Snow Sugar fearfully crossed their arms, feeling goosebumps on their body. “I don’t like this,” They whined, “Why did we come here..? What are we going to do?” 

Birthday Cake shrugged. “Explore.” She said, though it didn’t reassure anyone. She stepped over to a pen and placed a hand on it. “It’s rotten. Badly.” She noted. With a little push, it toppled, showing the insides of the pen. 

Dino walked up behind her, shovel clutched tight, and looked around the pen. “There’s… nothing?” Nothing interesting to him, anyway. Just a bucket of muddy water, and some long rotted food. Any animals that stayed there had long gone. 

Snow moved their lantern and looked along the wall of the barn’s back, studying it. “Um, guys..?” They said hesitantly. “There’s a ladder upstairs…” They moved their light, and sure enough it shone the outline of a ladder. 

“Cool! We can go upstairs!” The sour cookie enthusiastically shouted, getting glances from the sweet, the sugary, and the fruity. 

“Is it safe to try and climb the ladder?” Mango asked, raising an eyebrow. Snow Sugar glanced between him and the ladder.

“...I’m the heaviest, I could try climbing it…” They mumbled, putting a hand on it. It was cold, rusty metal, unlike the rest of the barn. They carefully put their foot on the first step, slowly making their way up the ladder…

“You did it!” Birthday said excitedly. Then, she handed her lantern to Mango. “Can you stay down here and look around the pens while the rest of us go upstairs?” 

The addressed one took… as much of a look as he could around the dark barn, then shuddered. “Alright.” 

“You’re the man, Mango!” Dino exclaimed, before skipping three steps on the ladder and climbing up. Birthday sighed, then followed, leaving Mango with the pens. 

The two got up to Snow moving their lantern around, trying to illuminate the things around them. It was mostly crates, and scattered tools that weren’t cleaned before the previous inhabitants left. It was… ominous. At least to them it was.

“Crates, huh?” Dinosour said, a disappointed tone in his voice. Despite how he sounded, he was genuinely terrified, just completely unwilling to show it. He put a hand on his hip and took Birthday Cake’s hand in his other, getting no objection from her. She thought it was just a nervous habit of his, wanting to hold a hand, but what she hadn’t realized was that it was only her hand he seemed to like holding. 

“What did you expect, it’s a barn’s upstairs.” She said, rolling her eyes. Snow tried opening a crate, but…  
It didn’t move an inch. 

“It’s locked tight… we need a crowbar or something.” They told the others, who looked between themselves. 

“...We could just whack the shit out of it with a shovel.” The boy grinned. 

“...No. I don’t think that’s a good-“

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” 

The scream cut through the quiet air, making Dino jump. All three of them snapped around and looked over at the ladder. “MANGO!?” Snow Sugar cried, before running over to the ladder and climbing down. The other two gave each other a glance, before heading down.

In the middle of the barn’s floor was a small lantern next to a shovel, no cookie nearby to be holding it. “Mango!? Where’d he go?” The sweet asked, letting go of the other’s hand and running up to the objects.   
Neither of the other two had anything to say, they just stared in shock.

“W-we need to go find him!” Snow said, picking up the shovel. Birthday grabbed her lantern, glancing around.

She sighed. “We have no leads of where he went.”

“Th-there's only a couple of buildings, m-maybe we can check the h-house?” They weren’t so sure of the idea themself, but it was all they had. The girl nodded, running over to the barn’s entrance, and scanning the area for the house.

“This way, guys.” She said, pointing at the building.   
And that started their long walk to the home. It didn’t go unnoticed that Dino took Birthday’s hand again.

The house, like the barn, was long abandoned. Rotting wood, the glass windows were shattered, and the door was broken. The three were in silence, staring at the building.

“Alright guys,” Dino choked out. “We find Mango and then we’re outta here, okay?” The other two nodded, Snow anxiously entering the home, Birthday and Dino following.

The boy naturally stayed by his closest friends' side, and she didn’t mind. She just held his hand and her lantern, looking around. 

“Mango? Mango, where are you?” Snow called out when they stepped inside, scanning the first room. It was a small house, so it wouldn’t take long to search. 

Birthday went to the back of the home and checked the bedroom, looking around. The bedsheets were worn out and torn up, and the single lamp’s lightbulb was shattered. She felt goosebumps on her arms, but she didn’t let it deter her. She wanted to find her friend.

“I don’t like this…” Dino muttered, and the other gave him an understanding gaze. 

“We’ll be fine, I know it.” She forced a smile. “We’ll find Mango and be out of here, I know it.” 

While it didn’t completely reassure him, Birthday’s sweet smile made him feel a little better. “Thanks Cake…”

She nodded. “Let’s get back to searching. We’ll see if Snow’s found anything in a couple minutes-“

“Ah- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” 

“SNOW!?” The two teenagers yelled at once. Another ear piercing scream… oh Millennial Tree, let it be a fake out!

That hope shattered when they stepped to the main room, finding yet again, an abandoned lantern and a shovel. 

“EEP-!” Sour jumped at the sight, his grip on Cake’s hand tightening. She gripped it back, and she could feel him shaking. 

“We need to go. Now.” She said determinedly, meeting her friend’s eyes. “Th-this has to be a trick, right?” Right. It had to be a trick. Mango and Snow Sugar would jump out at them and say that they scared them... right? Cookies don’t just go missing, right?

Dino nodded, though his eyes were full of fear. Birthday led the way out of the house, looking over at the gate out of the farm.

“It’s… shut?” She questioned. “We left it open when we came in, didn’t we?” She looked over at the other, still holding his hand. He was staring out at the field, his gaze seeming to be locked onto something. “Dino?” 

“Do you see… that?” He asked, pointing into the field. Birthday squinted and looked at it, trying to tell what it was.

“It’s… a scarecrow?” She realized. 

“Yeah, a scarecrow…” He went quiet for a moment, still staring into the distance. “...But I don’t think most scarecrows move.” 

“Move? It’s not…” She looked closer. “It… it is moving.” 

The other met her eyes, and let out one word.   
“Run.” 

Neither of them needed to hear it twice as they sprinted away, Dino naturally faster than the other. Birthday could feel her chest go heavy in fear, and she glanced around. It was approached. And it was approaching fast.

“What do we do!?” She yelled, turning back around. 

“The gate shouldn’t be locked, just closed!” The other didn’t look at her as he yelled back. “We make it there and we run like the goddamn wind!” 

Rushing footsteps followed their own, but neither wanted to turn around. They just wanted to get to the gate and go home. Somewhere safe. 

They stopped at the tall gate, Dino immediately running up to it. He anxiously pushed at it, trying to move it, but…

“It’s locked!” 

Birthday turned around, only to see the figure getting closer and closer every second. She ran up to her best friend and took his hand again, fearfully pulling herself close to him. They pushed themselves against the gate, and both shared the same thought.  
That was it. That was where they died. 

“We’re not making it out of here alive, are we?” Birthday said, her voice shaking. 

Dino was silent for a moment, but swallowed down the lump in his throat. “No. N-no we aren’t.” He looked her in the eyes, and saw pure fear, dread- neither of them wanted it to happen, and yet, it was. “And that’s why I need to tell you something now.” 

“What is it?” She said, not breaking eye contact. 

He glanced between the ever approaching monster and his friend, before clenching his jaw. 

“I love you. If we die, I didn’t want to die keeping that in.” 

He looked away from her again, looking at the monster again. It would be there soon, he knew it. She felt her grip on his hand tighten, he could’ve sworn if she held it there long his circulation would cut off.

“I love you too. I have for the longest time.” She said, her heart racing in her chest. She moved herself slightly closer to her best friend, before shutting her eyes tight. 

Dino shut his eyes as well, putting his head down.

And the two waited until the footsteps got to the peak of their volume.

And then they heard it.

Laughter.

High pitched, teenagers laughter.

Birthday opened her eyes confused, only to see the scarecrow laughing. And then, it took its head off…

“MANGO!?” She yelled, making her friend look as well. 

Mango continued laughing as the rest of the disguise fell apart, revealing himself on Snow Sugar’s shoulders. Both were chuckling, and the expressions on the other two’s faces only made it worse.

“HAHAHAHA! We got you guys, didn’t we?” The one on top laughed, getting hateful glares.

“It’s not FUNNY, Mango! You nearly gave us a heart attack!” The sourest spat, still shaking slightly. The sweet one couldn’t even muster any words.

Snow Sugar let Mango down from their shoulders, giving an apologetic gaze. “We’re sorry… we just wanted to pull a little prank…” 

Birthday sighed, her shoulders sagging. “That wasn’t funny at all… let’s just get the hell home.” Snow Sugar pulled a key from their pocket and unlocked the gate, pushing it open.

“Come on, guys.” They motioned, exiting onto the pathways. Mango followed behind them, leaving the last two behind.

Cake looked over at the other, her gaze softening. “You… weren’t lying when you said you loved me, were you?” She asked hesitantly.

Sour flushed and looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. “No… were you?” 

“Of course not.” She smiled, leaning closer to him and giving him a little peck on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go home, shall we?” 

Dino nodded. “Mango! Snow Sugar! Wait for us!” He called out, taking Birthday’s hand and pulling her along as he ran for the others.


	9. Princessknight - You, not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fuse: Princess and Knight dancing, Princess finding Knight dying.

Anxiously pacing around the hall, the princess remained in a state of panic. Knight was NEVER late for royal events, and certainly not a gala that Princess herself had invited him to. So why was he taking so long to get there?   
She picked up her skirt to stop herself from tripping as she ran up to her room, looking out the window. Many high rank cookies were coming up to the castle, but she couldn't see anybody coming on a steed. 

“Oh goodness, where on earth is he?!” She said, looking around as far as she could see from her window. He wasn’t anywhere as far as she could see, and it was worrying.

“Princess!” She heard her father calling her, “Your date is here!”

The aforementioned pushed herself away from her window, an open smile taking its place on her face. “Oh, thank goodness!” She couldn’t prevent herself from exclaiming as she ran back to the main room. As she exited the last doorway, she saw him-  
Knight, her boyfriend, dressed ready for the gala. He looked stunning, like he always did.

But.

But something wasn’t right.

Something cold made her stop in her tracks when she met his eyes.

His deep, navy eyes.

Before she had even the slightest moment to register what was happening, he spoke first. “Hello, Princess. My apologies for being late.” He stated with a bow, smiling gracefully.   
It didn’t feel like him. Princess got a terrible feeling in her gut, and she stood in silence for a noticeable time.

“...Princess, don’t be rude.” The king standing next to her said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Huh-? Oh-“ She snapped out of her daze, but the feeling the knight gave her did not change. “Apologies, father.” She said, watching her father leave, before approaching Knight.

“Are you alright, Princess?” He tilted his head and asked, his fluffy hair falling in his face. The princess couldn’t take her eyes off of his, but she managed a reply anyways.

“Yes, I’m… fine.” She chuckled. “I was worried from how long you were taking to arrive.” 

Knight smiled...but it didn’t reach his eyes. Princess could see it, but she shook it off. Perhaps she wasn’t feeling well that night? “Well, I’m here now. I suppose we should join the other dancers?” He took her hand in his without waiting for a response. 

She nodded, a hesitance noticeable to her, before walking hand in hand with him to the main room.

~~~~~~

The couple danced around the ballroom, twirling, and moving almost completely fluidly. Princess would’ve found herself enjoying it if she wasn’t so… on edge. She could feel Knight’s actions entirely, as though she was just waiting for something to happen. She was prepared. 

And yet… nothing seemed to change. They continued dancing as the song changed, switching tempos, but still staying fluid. This one was very slow, and she could feel it better. Every motion they did together was off, and Princess couldn’t tell why.

A part came for a dip, and they did it gracefully- Knight carefully dipping Princess, and meeting her eyes. 

Something felt horribly off to the princess when she saw him quickly lick his lips.

And then it clicked. 

That this was not her boyfriend.

Knight NEVER bowed to her. She’d told him it felt too formal when they were dating, and he remembered it well. He’d never disobey something that she told him she didn’t like. 

The second that clicked in her head was the same moment that she was held straight again,  
And also the same moment she gave the hardest shove she could muster.

“Get the FUCK away from me!” Princess yelled loud enough for everyone in the large room to hear her, and she pushed it hard enough to knock it straight to the floor.   
She would’ve known that she had done something wrong the second Knight looked up at her with a sadness in his sky blue eyes.  
But it’s navy blue eyes were empty to the core.

“Princess! What on earth has gotten into you!?” She heard the king yell at her, but she didn’t listen. Instead, she turned around and booked it as fast as she could down the hall, sprinting to her room. The royal slammed the door shut behind her and locked it, pressing herself against it.  
She heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. 

“Princess! You get out of there, right now!” She heard her father yell first.

“No!” She practically screamed, the desperation in her voice obvious. 

She heard the king groan. “I’m going downstairs to get the key into there!” He said, and then his footsteps got more distant.   
But he wasn’t what Princess was worried about. She was worried about the other set of footsteps.

“Princess, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me…” Knight’s voice asked.

She wasn’t having it. “Go away! What did you do with Knight!?”

There was silence on the other end of the door. It’d been caught in its tracks. She stayed just as silent as it, not daring to move.

“Listen up-“ It caught her off guard. It’s voice was a low growl, nothing like the person it was trying to imitate. “The Knight you know is DEAD. There is no chance of you saving him, so don’t even try.” Princess couldn’t hold back the mildest gasp, slapping her hand on her mouth. There was no way… “So I suggest you come out here, now, before your stupid king comes back with the key.” It hissed. It only heard silence inside the room itself, so it shut up.

That’s when footsteps started coming back. It looked and found the king walking back over, key in hand. Finally. “Come on Princess, come out.” It put on a fake voice again, a fake care. The king unlocked the door without a word, swinging the door open.

But there was nobody there.

~~~~~~

The moment the foul words came from its mouth, Princess panicked. She took quiet steps across the carpeted floor to her window, hopping up on the sill. She didn’t fret as she carefully moved down, sliding down the castle wall the slightest before jumping the rest of the way down.

The moment she landed on two feet, she heard her room door open. Without a second thought, she started booking it, running to nowhere. She just ran, she just had to run away. Whatever it was, it scared her. Then, she remembered the one place that only one person knew she went.

The rose garden. 

She couldn’t hear any other footsteps chasing her as she ran, and she booked it as fast as her legs could possibly take her.

~~~~~~

Princess opened the gate to the rose garden and stepped inside, checking behind her. She couldn’t see anyone, and she sighed a breath of relief.

But it couldn’t stay like that for long. She had to think of something, because something was wrong, and she was the only person who knew that. Her dress dragged on the stone tiles as she stepped inside, glancing around the flowers surrounding her, trying to think of a plan. She didn’t have much time to think

when blood started mixing with rose petals.

The royal gasped when she saw it. Splatters of dark crimson blood splashed among the fallen white rose petals. A fight had happened in the rose garden, there was no other way in hell that so much blood would be… everywhere. Princess started running, everywhere she looked in the garden there would always be crimson blood and petals, sometimes an entire rose.

She only halted when she kicked something. Something hard.

Something… 

Someone’s…

Someone’s-!

“Lance?!” The princess yelled in a panic, identifying the blood covered weapon. Not only could she identify it as a lance, but it was Knight’s lance. “Oh god, what happened!?” She couldn’t stop herself from exclaiming out loud as she stepped over the weapon, running. She had to get to the rose garden.

She HAD to. 

She had to.

She… 

“Oh… oh, no, no, no, no!” Princess cried out, running forward before collapsing to her knees.  
She was too late.

Knight laid before her, no helmet on his head. Only blood, splashed everywhere, a puddle around him. It dripped down his face and onto the ground below, his cape stained thick with the liquid. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Princess kept denying it, jumping up and running forward, kneeling next to Knight. “You- you can’t-! You can't be dead-!” She yelled, holding his bloodstained face in her hands. The sight would’ve made her gag any other time, but all that mattered right there was Knight. 

The person in her hands shook gently, and she let out a muted gasp. She felt hope when he opened one eye,

sky blue. 

“Oh goodness, Knight, you’re alive!” She exclaimed, but she couldn’t read the emotion on her boyfriend’s face. He was alive, just… not that much. “We are going to get out of here dearest, I promise.” She said, still holding Knight. He wasn’t saying anything, and she didn’t expect him to… if all the blood around the garden was his… 

Knight seemed to muster all the strength he could to push himself up with his arms to be eye level with Princess. She saw a desperation in his eyes, and it was frightening. Then, quiet as a mouse, he said one thing.

“Run.”

It seems in her panic, she couldn’t hear the outside world.

Including the footsteps coming up behind her.

And it was too late to run when hands wrapped around her neck from behind her.


End file.
